videogamecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Crossover Wikia
Guidelines # Just because a person or object exists in the real world doesn't mean it counts as a crossover between other things that exist in the real world ex. Mike Tyson and Tony Hawk # Online series such as Nostalgia Critic, Angry Video Game Nerd, etc. don't count as crossovers since they simply review the material and occasionally make jokes involving characters from said material. They in no way count as a crossover # If something appears as fiction in a universe it doesn't count as a crossover. # If something does not directly relate to the game (ex. a Sound Test screen) doesn't count as a crossover # Parodies and spoofs do not count as crossovers # Anything involving Lego doesn't count # Spinoffs don't count (ex.Captain Toad) unless they have distinctly become there own franchise ex. Donkey Kong # Games that exist entirely for the purpose of a crossover count as their own world and desere their own page ex. Super Smash Bros., Sega Allstars # If something exists as a feature (ex. Pictochat, Mii's) then it doesn't count as it's own universe # Fan made mods or creations in a game do not count as a crossover. If the creators release a mod for a game or DLC it counts as a crossover since the creator created it Navigation When connecting series use a table with the headers: Crossover From, Crossover Too and Level. Crossover From means that a character, place or object from another series appears in that series ex.Kirby page: Metroids in Kirby. "Crossover Too" means that a character, place or object from that series appear in a different series ex.Metroid page: Metroids in Kirby. Level Levels are used to gauge the solidity of a crossover Level 0: A Level 0 crossover is when the creator of a series or character says that a certain universe is connected to another one ex. the creator of Angol Fear in Soul Calibur said that she is related to Angol Mois from the Sgt. Frog series therefore Soulcalibur is connected to Sgt. Frog. This level has a very high level of credibility. Also known as "word of God" Level 1: '''A Level 1 crossover is when a character or place or from a series makes a physical appearance in a different series ex. Super Smash Bros.. This level has high credibility and is very trustworthy when connecting two franchises. '''Level 2: A Level 2 crossover is when an item from a series appears in another series ex. Princess Peach's crown in Pikmin. This level has high credibility '''Level 3: '''A Level 3 crossover is when a character where's an outfit that resembles a character from another series ex. Bayonetta dressed as Samus Aran. This level has high credibility. '''Level 4: '''A Level 4 crossover is when a character, place or object from a series is artificially portrayed in a different series ex. a Yoshi plush in Metal Gear Solid or Kirby turning into a Mario Block with the stone ability. This Level has decent credibility and is sufficient when connecting franchises. '''Level 5: '''A Level 5 crossover is when a character, place or object from a series is referenced by a character or object from a different series ex. a scroll in Castlevania mentions the Great Deku Tree. Or a character wearing an outfit that resembles a character from a separate game. This Level is sufficient as a crossover. '''Level 6: '''A Level 6 crossover is when a character, place or object from a series loosely resembles that of another character, place, or object from a different franchise in appearance ex. a silhouette of a character. This level has very low credibility. '''Level 7: '''A Level 7 crossover is when a character appears as merely an image in another world ex. a pixel version of a blooper appears on a wall in Splatoon. This level should not be confused with a Level 4 crossover. A Level 7 is when they are just an image on something and is meant to be an ester egg. The Multiverse These are all the Universes connected to each other through Crossovers 2000px-SmashBall.svg.png|link=Super Smash Bros. Heroes of the Storm logo.png Mario-logo.png|link=Mario Soulcalibur logo.jpg|link=Soulcalibur God-of-War-Logo.jpg|link=God of War 468px-Megaman logo.jpg|link=Mega Man Il 570xN.372874207 j874.jpg|link=Legend of Zelda Soniclogo.png|link=Sonic Tekken series logo as of 2012.gif|link=Tekken Donkey Kong New Logo.png|link=Donkey Kong Bayonetta logo.png|link=Bayonetta Mgslogo.jpg|link=Metal Gear 640.png|link=Kirby Ninja Gaiden Logo 1 a.gif|link=Ninja Gaiden Metroid prime conceptart fSjdU.jpg|link=Metroid Dynasty Warriors logo.png|link=Dynasty Warriors 220px-Assassin's Creed Logo.svg.png|link=Assassin's Creed 800px-Shovel Knight logo.png|link=Shovel Knight 269px-English Pokémon logo.svg.png|link=Pokemon 20120714100055!Warriors Orochi.jpg|link=Warriors Orochi The wonderful 101 logo.jpg|link=The Wonderful 101 Pac-Man logo.png|link=Pac-Man 300px-KidIcarusModernLogo.jpg|link=Kid Icarus Doalogo.jpg|link=Dead or Alive Shin Megami Tensei logo.png|link=Shin Megami Tensei Xenoblade Logo.png|link=Xenoblade Starfox1993.jpg|link=Star Fox FZeroTitle.png|link=F-Zero Punchout1.jpg|link=Punch-Out!! Tales of Series logo image.png|link=Tales 400px-Pikmin logo.png|link=Pikmin SW-Logo-.jpg|link=Samurai Warriors Animal Crossing Logo.png|link=Animal Crossing Madworld logo.jpg|link=MadWorld 33597-EarthBound (USA) -Hack by Michael Cayer+Tomato v2.0- (New Game Plus Plus)-4.png|link=Earthbound D51d6ff7d40d5bf567c23a58375a9f76-d58r751.png|link=Galaga Latest.jpg|link=Fire Emblem XenoLogo.jpg|link=Xenosaga Scribblenauts-logo.png|link=Scribblenauts 799px-WiiFit.svg.png|link=Wii Fit Platinum-AnarchyReigns-Logo1.jpg|link=Anarchy Reigns Dillons-Rolling-Western-logo.jpg|link=Dillon's Rolling Western 225px-Battletoads logo.png|link=Battletoads Stanley parable cover.jpg|link=The Stanley Parable HarmoKnight-Logo-e1365905140251.jpg|link=HarmoKnight Latest-0.jpg|link=Ice Climber Logo dd.gif|link=Double Dragon Duck hunt logo.png|link=Duck Hunt BalloonFightTitle1-e13589775692111-600x250.png|link=Balloon Fight SimCity (2013).png|link=SimCity Advance Wars logo.png|link=Advance Wars Golden sun logo.png|link=Golden Sun 20080102225523!Excitebike-logo.png|link=Excitebike 20130716170153!Perfect Dark logo.png|link=Perfect Dark Clu Clu Land logo.png|link=Clu Clu Land 800px-Pilotwings series logo.png|link=Pilotwings Brain Age.png|link=Brain Age 3DS Steel Diver logo white.gif|link=Steel Diver Ssbicons-game grande.jpg|link=Game & Watch Electroplankton Logo.png|link=Electroplankton 300px-Kuru Kuru Kururin logo.png|link=Kururin Devil World logo.png|link=Devil World 256px-DBB box art.jpg Drill Dozer logo.png|link=Drill Dozer 512px-TheLegendaryStarfy logo.svg.png|link=Starfy Sin and Punishment logo.jpg|link=Sin and Punishment 256px-Murasame cover.PNG|link=The Mysterious Murasame Castle Nintendo sheriff leaflet 03.jpg|link=Sheriff 250px-For the Frog the Bell Tolls logo.png|link=Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru Other Media These are all the non-video game universes that connect to the multiverse 300px-Image Comics logo.svg.png 250px-Star Wars Logo.svg.png|link=Star Wars Sgt. Frog logo.jpg|link=Sgt. Frog Latest activity Category:Browse